


Guaraldi's Christmas Lessons

by nausicaa82



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, Christmas, Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Issues, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Tony, you know I’ll always back you up.” Tony took Steve’s elbow and started guiding him towards the house.</p><p>“That’s so good to hear because I also told them that you were my boyfriend.” Tony quickly whispered into Steve’s ear.</p><p>“Wait, what--?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guaraldi's Christmas Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genevievegenante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievegenante/gifts).



> For 2013 SteveTony Fest. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd, I welcome people politely pointing out mistakes so I may correct them.

Tony usually drove like every demon he had was chasing him, treating speed limit signs as mere suggestions of what the minimum was. Steve usually only made a comment about it when Tony would go over 95 mph, secretly loving the thrill of going so fast. It was almost like flying, but it was best not to encourage such recklessness in Tony Stark. He may have been two years ahead of Steve at the university, but Tony still had a lot of growing up to do.

All of Steve's friends would question just how he ever became friends with the well-to-do self-absorbed genius, but after Tony tutored him through physics the previous year, they were almost inseparable. When Tony invited him to his parents’ house up state for Christmas, he jumped at the chance, wanting to spend more time with him and not wanting to spend the holiday alone. While Tony was his usual chatty self, asking all kinds of questions (including Steve's favorite flavor of ice cream and his previous semester’s training schedule), something was definitely off. Tony was nervously tapping at the wheel, darting his eyes from the road to Steve and back, and was going about five miles under the posted limit.

"Is everything alright, Tony?"

"Of course it is, don't be ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous to ask if everything is alright, especially as you're not driving like you normally do."

"I thought you would enjoy the country scenery better, and that we would get to know each other a bit better if we took our time. It's the journey not the destination you know."

"I think in this case, it _is_ the destination," Steve corrected, looking at the dark, dense wall of trees and bushes along the road, barely illuminated by the remaining light as the sun set.

"I'm just a bit... It's ah... this is my first time home since I came out to my parents," Tony confessed.

"Oh, I didn't realize. When did you tell them?"

"I sorta blurted it out on the phone back in September when Howard was being a dick." Steve subtly raised one eyebrow, tilting his forehead towards Tony. "Okay, maybe I screamed it at him. Look, I know, I know, not my best move, but what's done is done. He didn't take it as well as I hoped, but Mother took it better than I expected." Tony was finally at the front of the estate and quickly pressed his code in for the gate to open.

The trees along this road to the house were meticulously kept, all the same height and shape. The view was magical as the trunks and bare branches had been covered in white Christmas lights, but Steve didn't know what to say in response to Tony’s confession, and the silence was starting to get a bit uncomfortable.

"But I think it'll be good with you there. Howard simply adores you, asks about you every time we talk on the phone. He's a big booster alum, watches all your games, and I think single-handedly paid for the new construction on the West side. Really, he can't stop talking about you.”

Tony parked the car around the back and waved at the older gentleman standing near the door. “I’m sorry, I should have told you. This may be awkward, and maybe you didn’t want to come for what’s about to happen.” The two young men got their things from the trunk, Steve throwing his hanging bag over his shoulder.

“Hey, Tony, you know I’ll always back you up.” Tony took Steve’s elbow and started guiding him towards the house.

“That’s so good to hear because I also told them that you were my boyfriend.” Tony quickly whispered into Steve’s ear.

“Wait, what--?” Steve started but was cut off by Tony crowing at the top of his lungs and hugging the waiting man.

“THERE HE IS!” Tony embraced him like he was his most precious find. “Steve! This is—“

“Mr. Stark, it’s nice to meet you.” Steve gave his most charming smile and extended his hand. He was going to at least start off on the right foot even if he wasn’t quite sure why how pretending to be Tony’s boyfriend was going to make things better. The man gave a slight smirk as Tony almost doubled over.

“No, no, no. Oh God, I wish though. No, this is Jarvis,” Tony clarified, and Steve lit with recognition and slight embarrassment.

“Oh yes, sorry. I should have realized; Tony talks about you all the time.” Steve finally got his handshake.

“It’s good to know Master Tony still thinks about me when I’m not there at his beck and call.” The older man scanned the blond from head to toe. Steve had never felt so scrutinized before, including the times he was on the field or in the press room. “So you’re the famous Mr. Rogers I’ve heard so much about?”

“I… um, yes?” Steve answered.

“Yes, J. This is my boyfriend, Steve. He’s handsome and perfect and can we go in now? It’s getting cold, and I’m starved.” Steve followed the two into the house.

“Sir and Madame are out this evening at a gala, so I have taken the liberty of preparing your favorite, cheeseburgers and french fries.”

“Double-double animal style?” Tony asked.

“Of course, sir.”

“You’re the absolute best, J,” Tony called as he led Steve up to his bedroom.


End file.
